A fastener, such a bolt, is used to attach a first vehicle seat component and a second vehicle seat component. The second vehicle seat component pivots relative to the first vehicle seat component. The bolt has a head, a shoulder and a shank. A spacer positioned on the shank of the bolt only absorbs radial tolerances and squeak. An elastomeric ring or felt can be secured or glued to a surface of the shoulder of the bolt to absorb axial tolerances and rattle. The spacer and the elastomeric ring are two separate components.